Harry Potter and the Cry of the Eagle
by Moolight
Summary: Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts..
1. Evil Wishes

_Dear friends, this is my fan fic about Harry Potter.. It will be very scary at times later on, but all I can say is **Enjoy reading!** ~ Joe_

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE CRY OF THE EAGLE. PART ONE.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chapter I**

**_Evil Wishes_**

  
_I received a gift tonight  
From whom I do not know  
Was it a friend, or family - or  
Was it an evil dark foe?  
_

**It was a still and quiet night in early August. He was soon to be starting his 5TH year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Harry Potter was a wizard, and the think he really disliked was the summer holidays.. this was because the place he lived was utter hell for him.**

The reason that Harry had to live here in the first place is because his parents were murdered by evil wizard Voldemort.. He had cast a terrible fatal spell on his mum and dad, killing them instantly, then he turned for Harry, and attempted to rid of him too, but the power rebounded back and Voldemort became a weak wreck.. Harry unharmed..

Apart from one thing.. the one souvenir of his terrible encounter was a thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forhead. Occasionally this scar burned and gave him pain for a while, but he liked it because it made him original. 

He was only 11 when he received a letter from Sir Albus Dumbledore inviting him to become a student in a wizard school - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.. He was shocked because he didn't know he was a wizard - a very famous wizard.. So he set off to Diagon Alley - to get all his school supplies for Hogwarts and then he boarded the Hogwarts Express to go to his school.. and on that train he met his 2 best friends - Ron Weasly & Hermione Granger.. Ron weasly had flaring red hair and was in a huge family all of wizards.. He was the 2nd youngest Child in his family and all his older brothers were at or had been to Hogwarts.. Hermione Granger was from a Muggle Background but was a witch. She had wavy brown hair which was just longer than shoulder length. 

Throughout his 4 years he'd spent at Hogwarts so far, he'd fallen out with them both lots of times, made up, done very dangerous and naughty things, and helped eachother out in times of need.. 

Right now, Harry Potters scar was burning..

Harry sat up in bed and groaned, becoming faint as his scar raged in his head.. he heard a series of long bangs and flashes of gold, red, and then finally green. Harry sat up in bed and heard a loud screech as a few owls soared into the window and dropped letters on Harrys bed. Harry stared at the letters and then picked up the first envelope. On the back was the Hogwarts Seal. Harry ripped the letter open and read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

The new school term will begin on the 1st of September. The Hogwarts Express leaves the station at 11:00AM sharp. This year I am pleased to inform that you have been selected to play with a range of other peope from the school in a Quidditch Tournament. You will play a various lot of games against other teams...

Yours Sincerley

Minerva McGonnagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Harry folded the letter up and put it back in it's envelope, then opened another letter. It was Ron's handwriting so Harry guessed it was him.

_Dear Harry,_

There's this Quidditch tournament thing - I wasn't selected, but it sounds exciting. Apparantly it only happens once a decade! Wow, Harry were you picked?? I bet you were you are like the best player in the school. Well heres some good news: my mum says you can come down to stay with us for the rest of the holiday!! I'll come for you with Dad tommorow ok?

See you soon!

Ron

Harry smiled. The whole holiday, Dursely-free.. He was going, and that was that. The Dursely's couldn't - and wouldn't - stop him. He opened the final letter.

_Soon you will receive my birthday gift. Take care_

Harry was shocked. He was still reeling when a huge screeching erupted in the room. A white bird flew in. Harry gasped. It was a lovely eagle. He went and sat on Harry's dresser. Harry got up and decided to name it. He thought of a name - and the first thing that came to him - was Iomega. He smiled and admired it, then lay down on his bed on his back. He stared at the white ceiling and thought. Tommorow night he would be sleeping in Ron's house.. tommorow night he would be away from this hell.. tommorow night Harry Potter, the boy who lived, would enjoy a happy holiday. 


	2. Laughs and Flying Plates

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE CRY OF THE EAGLE. PART ONE.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chapter II**

**_Laughs and Flying Plates_**

  
_Now the time has come, at last  
To leave this wretched place  
So off to the Burrow, here we come  
We go with Serenity, and grace  
_

**Harry woke up early the next morning to birds tweeting their morning song and the soft breeze carried into his window. Harry sat up and yawned, then rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed. He noticed a note lying on his bed**

_To Harry,_

I will come and meet you at 8:10am so your wretched aunts and uncle cant catch you.. Make sure you're ready!

Ron

Harry saw the tiny clock in his room. It was 8:05am. Harry smiled a broad huge smile. He had already packed all he needed and just was now waiting. He saw Hedwig sitting on his dresser and put her in her cage, after chasing her round the room back and forth. By the time he had finally succeded, Harry heard a shout,

"Hey Harry!" came a familiar voice. Harry looked up and saw Ron and his dad in the blue car they had crashed in their second year. He smiled and quickly heaved his trunk into the car, which fell slightly, but came back up. Harry laughed and put Hedwig in the back seat. He heard his uncle shout, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT BOY?" but Harry didn't care; he climbed in and without a moments notice, they were flying in the skies, above the clouds, air flying into their face and the soft cold breeze refreshing them . Harry looked down, the houses looked like dots, the people, like pin heads, or smaller.

"We're almost there!" Mr Weasley shouted back. The car started to go downwards and downwards and Mr Weasley slowed it down until he could see people like normal people again and houses like normal houses again. They stopped outside Ron's house and got out off the car.

"Come on Harry, you're in time for breakfast!" Ron said happily. Harry grinned and rushed in with Ron while Mr Weasley brought Harry's trunk in. Harry walked into the house and his gaze was immediatley shot at a load of photo's all over the top of the arch leading to the dining room. They were beutifully framed in a gold frame and all had pictures of the Weasleys. There was Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Mr & Mrs Weasley, and a couple of others, which were in black and white. These were probably old generations of the family. Harry longed to know if the black and white one's had red hair. He guessed they did. Harry could smell a range of lovely foods, bacon, eggs, beans, and walked into the kitchen. He was greeted by Mrs Weasley who was currently placing plates in front of the toaster so the toast would land on them. She beamed when he walked in.

"Oh hello Harry!!" she exclaimed. She walked up to him and gave him a warm hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright," he smiled.

"Good good," Mrs Weasley gushed, "Now go and sit at the table - breakfast is nearly ready." Harry watched the toast pop out of the toaster fully buttered onto the plates. The plates flew off into the garden. Harry followed them and saw the huge family table on the patio. Everyone greeted him and he took the seat next to Ron. The whole family was there including Bill, Percy and Charlie. Harry blushed as most people do when they are the guest and they are all on their own with a huge family round him. He was very pleased though. A couple more plates flew out and landed infront of Harry, Ron, and Percy. Then a host of knives and forks flew out and placed themselves exactly on the table. It was such a hot day. Harry wiped some sweat that was appearing on his brow and BIll, picking up on this, got out his wand.

"Uplevorsa Umbrillio!" An umbrella popped up and shaded them all. Just then about a dozen plates flew out and placed themselves on the table. Bacon, Beans, Eggs, Sausagues, Harry gawped at the best food he'd seen in ages. Mrs Weasley came out and sat down at the head of the table. Harry felt very at home.

"Lets begin shall we??" Mrs Weasley beamed.

"I dunno if we can, Mum," George said, looking sombre.

"Why ever not?" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, getting nervous.

"Because it looks TOO good to eat!" he said, and laughed. The whole table chortled with laughter and started eating. It was delicious and Harry was so glad of the meal.

"So Harry," Bill said, "How are you doing at Hogwarts? Are you al'rite?"

"I'm doing ok," Harry said happily, "Apart from Snape's constant whinging at me and Trelawney's stupid predictions that never come true, and almost always coming close to death every year, I'm doing great!"

The whole table of people laughed into their breakfast.

"Cor its hot," Mr Weasley exclaimed.

"Well, Daddy, the Umbrella's serving exactly the purpose it was meant to when I bought it if you ask me," Percy said pompousley. Nothing had changed there then, Harry thought.

"I'm just saying Percy.. honestly the way you are sometimes.."

"The way I am??? Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well you kind of, well um... think you know everything."

"No I don't! I've only read up to page 23,321 of the Magical Encyclopaedia! Honestly dad.. the way you are sometimes.."

The table chortled with laughter again except Percy who looked very stern.

"Ooh is Percikins in a strop??" Fred said in a babyish voice.

"No." Percy said flatly, stamping his foot. No-one said anymore. Instead, Charlie changed the subject.

"Well I found a new species of dragon!"

"Really?? What is it?" Ron asked.

"Well it's a Chinese one. I'm not sure what type it is though because its a new species." He chuckled quietly at his own joke, "But they are very unusual. They have a grey bump on their heads and their wings have 4 spots on them. They also have very sharp teeth. They can't fly either."

"Wow!" Mrs Weasley said in awe, "That sounds really unusual."

"It was." Harry didn't say anything, but remained silent.

After breakfast, Harry and Ron went into the sitting room and sat down. Mr Weasley walked in and sat at the seat. He was carrying the Daily Prophet with him. He unfolded the paper to see the top headline and his mouth dropped open. He gasped.

"So Harry, when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure - whenever you want. We'll have to send an owl to Hermione because we want her to come too."

"Yeah. Oh yeah, Harry did you get on the Quidditch Tournament?"

"Well I think so. It said in my letter."

"Wow! Thats really good Harry - well done! Your well lucky, I wanted to be on the team..."

"Oh dear god," Mr Weasley exclaimed, looking very pale.

"Whats up dad?" Ron asked. Mr Weasley ignored him and walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later Harry heard Mrs Weasley's voice.

"Oh goodness... oh no, no, not again..." she stammered. Harry picked up something seriously was wrong. So had Ron. So had the nearly all of the Weasleys.

"Dad, whats going on??" shouted Ron. Mr Weasley walked into the room, and said,

"Harry I'm sorry to have to show you this - it's very bad news indeed. The worst news since, well, your parents death." Harry went very pale and Ron twitched. Mr Weasley gave Harry the newspaper. He started to quiver and unfolded it. 


	3. The News

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**HARRY POTTER AND THE CRY OF THE EAGLE. PART ONE.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chapter III**

**_The News_**

  
_Bad news we bring, We're sorry to say  
The dark lord has returned again  
From his vicious world.. that evil place  
Where theres no sun, but always rain  
And theres no happiness, or grace  
Where it's plain evil all the way  
Voldemorts returned, I'm sad to say. _

The top headline of the Daily Prophet was: _DARK LORD KILLS THEN DISAPPEARS_

Underneath Harry read, with a great deal of shock, anger, and upset:

_Yesterday afternoon the Dark Lord Killed over 500 people who were staying at a campsite. He was reportedly looking for Harry Potter to destroy him, but failed._

The families of the dead are mourning. 500 families or so will never be the same again.

It all happened at 3pm yesterday. He-who-must-not-be-named was reported to have scared several campers by storming into their tents and caravans and searching for the poor Harry Potter. When he failed he was so angry that he used his wand to blow up the whole campsite, but his wand was caught in the blaze and so was he.

An eye witness stated, "It was all so scary. I couldn't see what you know who looked like, as he had a huge black cloak. He was rushing around.. then after about ten minutes he whished his wand and the whole campsite blew up in a flume of green smoke. I was nearly caught in the explosion, but narrowly missed it, and watched as the dark lord burned in the fire."

This is the most the Dark Lord has killed **ever**, beating back in 1969 when he killed 200.  
Harry gawped. 500 dead? Were they from.. no.. not _Hogwarts_.. they couldn't be... Ron had read it too clearly because he shouted:

"Oh bloody hell!"

Harry wanted to cry. His heart pumped faster, his pulse raced. He tried to talk, but choked. He buried his head in the cushion, and lay there for what seemed like hours.

When Harry finally lifted his head, Mrs Weasley had just entered the room with two hot cups of something. Harry didn't know what but was sure it was nice as what Mrs Weasley made was always nice.

"Harry are you ok love? Don't you worry.. You-Know-Who is dead. Now we can get on with our lives."

"I guess so," Harry murmered, the words echoeing in his head until they turned to, "I guess not.." Harry's head span and his stomach churned.

"Harry, dear, dont be upset.. we can bring you to a Quidditch field.. let's have a game of Quidditch there!" she soothed.

Harry thought that would be a good idea and would take his mind off the poor mourning families of the half a thousand that died at the hands of.. that _Beast_.

"OK," Harry said brightly, "That sounds good!" He felt a lot better, and forced himself not to think of nasty thoughts. As he sipped the lovely hot drink Mrs Weasley had made him, all his worries seemed to drift away...

*

"GINNY!! HURRY UP!!" called Mr Weasley. The whole clan were going out to play a Quidditch match in a near park.

"Coming Dad," she called down. Harry turned as he saw Ginny run down the stairs.

"At last.." he muttered. They left the house and ten minutes later, had unpacked their broomsticks and were ready to play. Mrs Weasley wasn't playing though. They picked teams. They were Harry, Ron and Bill, & Mr Weasley, Ginny, and Percy. To make it fair, Percy was seeker on the other team. Mrs Weasley was the referee.

"Ready steady, GO!" she called. Harry zoomed into the air on his broom, whis Mrs Weasley let out the balls. Everyone flew around, Harry was gazing aloft for the golden snitch, but he couldn't see it. All of a sudden a bludger came flying at him. He dodged it, and heaved a sigh of releif and started flying higher in the air. A few crowds had gathered to watch, Harry had observed, but he kept flying higher until he saw Percy down below. He had his hands out and the snitch was about 3 metres infront of him. Harry bent down and did an almost vertical drop. He swung round and blocked Percy. He had his arms ready to catch wwhen a bludger came his way.. again. He dodged it but Percy zoomed foraward. Harry went under Percy and his broom and reached his hand out, and grabbed the snitch, seconds before Percy would have grasped it himself.

Mrs Weasley beamed and blew her whistle. The family came flying back down and what now was a reasonably big crowd cheered. Then, came the whispers.

"Ooh look it's 'arry 'Potter..", "Oh, its that Harry Potter boy!", "Aww, look at his scar", "'spect he's off to 'ogwarts again soon."

Harry began to blush as the crowd bustled off. Percy looked very dispeased at his defeat.

"Of course, I let you win," He said sanctimoniously.

"Yeah whatever," Harry said and laughed.

"It's true you just can't handle it," Percy snorted.

"I think it's the other way round Percy," said Ginny, who giggled.

"Well think what you like."

"We will."

"I'm older than you."

"And.."

"I can tell you what to do."

"Nope."

"Yes I can.. so I'd watch out."

"Shut up Percy."

"Ginny shut up yourself."

"NO!"

"Fine."

"See you couldn't make me!" Ginny giggled and Percy looked livid. Mrs Weasley tactfully changed the subject.

"Well, whos for another game?"

* * *

**Please, review!! PLEASE???!?!?!? toodles~**

Joe =) 


End file.
